riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Micah Allen
Main Plot Role The Head of the Obliviation Department, Micah is not exactly competent. He tends to have wild ideas that are less than helpful. It is his running at the mouth that resulted in the Ministry's decision to enforce arranged marriages. As a result, chaos in the wizarding world ensued as the Ministry of Magic began arranging marriages, with the condition that separations would be granted after the couples produced a minimum of two children together. The rationale behind this Ministry decision was that the wizarding population was dwindling severely in number, and that action needed to be taken to ensure their continued existence. Apparently, the Ministry decided to turn itself into an enforced dating service, and failure to comply would result in time spent in Azkaban prison. MIcah's running mouth inadvertently resulted in all of this. Major Event Participation Basics Character's Full Name: Micah James Allen Nickname: '''None '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Hebrew Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Who is like God Why was the character given this name?: Micah’s mother gave all her children Biblical names Does the character like their name? Yes Eye Color: Green Glasses needed?: No Hair Color & Length: Brown, slightly shaggy, & curly Build & Body Type: tall and lanky Skin Tone: tans easily Height: 6’ 0” Weight: 167 Birthday: June 8 Astrological Sign: Gemini Place of Birth: Sweetwater, Texas Places the Character has lived: Texas, Wales, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade Current residence: #8 Shadow Glen Lane, Hogsmeade Nationality: American & Welsh Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Micah speaks with a slight Texan twang Pets: In school, he had a rat named Thor. Now he just shares Kani’s dog Zeus. Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Mahogany with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, supple Blood Status: Halfblood Social Class: Middle Special Talents/Skills: None, Micah is completely useless. Mannerisms or Habits: - Is terribly clumsy - Often speaks before thinking - Has completely ridiculous ideas - Believes in Divination - Gullible - A complete coward - Makes frequent food references as exclaimations Childhood Background Mother: Bethan Thomas Allen- Muggleborn fortune teller Father: James Allen- Professional Quidditch coach Siblings: Elizabeth (Lizzie)- 2 years younger; Isaac- 3 years younger Other Relatives? Grandparents: Roland and Hannah Thomas, William and Carolyn Allen Childhood Friends: He was content to play with his siblings Relationship with Family Members: Mother- Micah adored his mother, and loved to help in her fortune telling shop. He took everything she taught him very seriously. Father- Micah’s father was his hero, and Micah always strived to impress the man with his Quidditch skills, unfortunately Micah was not very good. Sister- Micah was protective of Lizzie, but Lizzie preferred to try to torture her older brother. Brother- Micah and Isaac were two peas in a pod, and Isaac was even quirkier than Micah. Best Memory of Family: Camping out for the Quidditch World Cup when Micah was 10 Worst Memory of Family: Having to move back to Texas in his fourth year Family Quirks or Secrets: Lizzie quickly grew into a bad egg while at Hogwarts. She became a severe discipline problem. As a result, the Allens pulled the younger children from Hogwarts and moved back to Texas when Micah was 14. Important Experiences/Injuries: The Allens moved from Texas to Caerphilly, Wales when Micah was 10. At the time, he thought this was the worst thing that could ever happen. Places Visited as a Child: Wherever James’ Quidditch team was playing. Enemies: Micah did not have enemies, as he tried to be everyone’s friend. Hometown Atmosphere: Sweetwater was a small town with both Magical and muggle residents. Childhood Room Appearance: Micah had lots of Quidditch posters. He loves comics, so he had many action figures and costumes as well. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Divination. His mother is a fortune teller, so he felt this subject came quite easily to him. Least Favorite & Why Class: Astronomy. It was terribly boring. Clubs? Quidditch! Quidditch? Ravenclaw Seeker Prefect or TA? No OWL Scores by Class: Potions- A Herbology-A Muggle Studies- O Defense Against the Dark Arts- A History of Magic- A Divination- O Astronomy- A Charms- EE Transfiguration- EE NEWT Scores by Class: Muggle Studies- O Divination- O Charms- EE Transfiguration- EE Defense Against the Dark Arts- A Personality During School: Micah was a very imaginative student. He often dressed as a superhero to try to help his classmates. He was always willing to make a friend, and tended to make people laugh, even if it was unintentional. Friends: Alexander Desrosiers( Xan)- Best friend. Sara Porter- other best friend, first girlfriend. Holly Edwards- Quidditch buddy. Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Collins- she was friendly and always patient with Micah’s odd questions and interesting theories. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Professor Binns- Micah is rather creeped out by ghosts sSignificant experiences during school:/b Pretending to be a Hogwarts Hero. Playing Quidditch. Introducing a silly mascot to the Ravenclaw team. Best memory from school: Kissing Sara Porter on the train in 6th year. Worst memory from school: His sister and brother moving back to Texas when he was in 4th year. He understood why his parents did this, but he felt very lonely without his siblings. Favorite place in the castle: The Kitchens Favorite place outside the castle: Quidditch Pitch Favorite place in Hogsmeade Zonkos Least favorite place in the castle: The Dungeons- there’s no sunshine there Least favorite place outside the castle: The Lake- Micah thinks the Giant Squid was out to get him Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Scrivenshafts- it was really boring. ﻿ Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? March 15, DY 5 Honeymoon Location (If taken): They were married on a cruise ship, so that was their honeymoon as well Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Not yet, although Micah would love to have kids… as he could play with them and not be thought silly Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Kani Allen Length of Relationship: As they were a part of the first round of arranged marriages, they had not been seeing other before getting married How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Kani came into Micah’s office one day and tripped over him. She then yelled at him for the first of many times. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: The gradual realization that despite her scariness, Kani really is a good match for him. They have many things in common, and he really doesn't mind being bossed around. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Being attacked at the grand opening of Cwm Y Dewin Cud and not being able to help his wife escape Enemies: Anyone who was forced into an arranged marriage rather has it out for him, as the whole scheme was his idea. Career Career: Head Obliviator Job Description: He heads the department and performs memory charms on people Job Satisfaction: He does not like having a lot of responsibility, but the job itself is fairly easy Coworkers: He occasionally works with Miley Richards since she is another department head on his level. Relationship with Coworkers: His department is really small, and most people think him friendly, but fairly incompetent Income Level: High Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Dependant on his income Previous Careers: Micah briefly worked as an Obliviator for the American Ministry after graduation, as he missed his family Dream Job: Comic book writer Will they get it? Why or why not? No. He has no writing or drawing skills, and his ideas are rather silly Biggest Achievement on the Job: Any day where he does not manage to foul something up seriously is a great day Worst Foul Up on the Job: Running his mouth to the Ministress of Magic, thus resulting in governmental enforced arranged marriages. Memorable Quotes "“Wait a minute. Hold the snitch.” He held his hands up as a man began poking about the office. “A miniature dragon?” Scrambling to his feet, he forgot about the unhappy woman who was also a victim of his clumsiness. “Like, something that breathes fire and eats people could be wandering around this office?” Oh, he should have checked his horoscope this morning, as it surely would have warned him to stay in bed until next Tuesday."- from "Working Hard or Hardly Working" "Micah rolled his eyes at Xan’s food descriptions. He had heard it all before, and was not convinced. Sure, vegetables could be tasty, sometimes. And, he knew it was important to eat healthy, even if the young man did not often do so. But, vegetarians missed out on something vital. Bacon. How could anyone live without bacon? It was the most perfect food in existence, even better than tacos. While tacos were heaven on earth, bacon was just heaven. Surely Xan had to know what he had given up! There was no substitute for the salty crispness of bacon."- from "Cooking is a Manly Sport" "Getting married. But, it was not supposed to be quite this way, was it? Slowly he began to realize that running his mouth and volunteering for an arranged marriage might not have been his smartest plan. In fact, it was right up there with the time he tried to drink cleaning solution as a kid so he could gain superpowers. It was a great theory, but the execution never worked quite as well as he had planned. He had certainly not planned on a screaming witch. Then again, no one ever plans on a screaming witch."- from "What a Nightmare!" Straightening up, he shot his friend on stage a wink. He needed to learn to play it cool among crowds and other people. It was one thing to act the fool with Xan, but Micah was apparently an adult, or something like that. - from "Auction of the Delectable Singles" Friends & Relationships Married to Kani Allen. Best friends with Xan DesRosiers since Hogwarts. Friends with Holly Edwards through Quidditch.